This invention relates to a novel N-phenoxyalkyl-substituted pyrazolecarboxamide derivative (hereinafter abbreviated to as "phenoxyalkylamine derivative") which is a chemical for controlling noxious organisms useful as an insecticide, an acaricide and a fungicide.
As phenoxyalkylamine derivatives, there have been disclosed, for example, quinazoline derivatives in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 17123/1979 (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,987, hereinafter the same), No. 76803/1980 and No. 76804/1980 (both of which correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,778), a thienopyrimidine derivative in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 42387/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,193), pyrimidine derivatives in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 36666/1984, No. 36667/1984 (both of which correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,402), No. 286373/1986 and No. 67/1987 (both of which correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,097), and a pyrazole derivative in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 27360/1991 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,692).
However, a novel phenoxyalkylamine derivative and a novel phenoxyalkylamide derivative as in the present invention have not been reported.
Thus, a method for synthesizing a phenoxyalkylamine derivative from a phenoxyalkylamide derivative of the present invention has not been known, and it has not been known that the resulting phenoxyalkylamine derivative has an activity of controlling noxious organisms such as an insecticidal, acaricidal or fungicidal activity.